Studies include the binding of abnormal hemoglobins to red cell membranes; the binding of hemoglobin S is currently being studied. Further studies of the glycosylation of hemoglobin and oxygen transport studies of hemoglobin are planned. Hemoglobin Rothschild (Beta 37 arginine replaces normal tryptophan) is under current investigation.